


Pre-Kerberos Week

by NerdyNostalgia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Celebrations, Free day, Gifts, Goodbye, Keith has a crush, Late Nights, M/M, Pining, Pre-Kerberos Week, Promises, Sheith Weeks, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNostalgia/pseuds/NerdyNostalgia
Summary: Prompts from Sheith Weeks:1) Goodbye2) Late Nights3) Trouble4) Promises5) Gifts6) Celebrations7) Free Day
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Goodbye

Keith looked up at the ship that was going to take his best friend away from him. He both loved and hated it. He was so proud of Shiro for taking the chance to explore the solar system but he also wanted to be there with him.

“Impressive, isn’t it? Best ship of its kind. I still can’t believe that I’m actually going to be piloting it.” Shiro said as he looked up at the ship.

“You’ll be great. You’re the best pilot in this place.” He replied as he looked up at his friend.

Shiro chuckled, “You may be a bit biased.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that it’s true.”

Shiro smiled down at him and Keith felt his heart skip a beat. He blushed and looked down at the ground. Silence stretched out between them as both of their minds fell to the upcoming mission.

“Hey, I have something that I want to give you.”

Keith looked up at Shiro confused, “What?”

Shiro reached into his pocket and pulled out his dog tags. He stretched his arm out for Keith to take. The younger man stretched out his own hand in disbelief and quietly took them. He closed his hand around them and held them to his chest. He looked down at them and then back up to Shiro.

“Why are you giving me these?”

“As a promise. I know the mission is risky but I figured I’d get those back when I returned. Make sure to keep them safe for me.”

“Of course.”

“Come on there’s more to show you.”

Shiro continued to show Keith around the launchpad but all Keith could feel was the weight of the dog tags in his pocket. He had one hand wrapped around them as they walked. He tried to pay attention to what Shiro was saying but his treacherous heart was beating too loudly.

Eventually night fell and the two made their way back to the dorms. It was a night that Keith didn’t want to end. He didn’t want to say goodbye to his best friend, his only friend.

They eventually reached Keith’s dorm and Keith wasn’t prepared for this to be the last time that he saw Shiro. Overcome with emotion he turned around and hugged Shiro. Shiro chuckled as he returned the hug.

“What is this for?” He asked as he squeezed Keith before letting him go.

“I’m going to miss you. It’s going to be a long year without you.”

“I’ll miss you too. But I’m sure that the next year will pass before you know it. By the time I get back you’ll really be ready to graduate yourself.”

Keith sighed and took a step back, “Still going to suck though.”

“Just try to stay out of trouble. You’re a capable and talented student. You have a bright future ahead of you.”

Keith blushed at Shiro’s words, “Uhh, thanks.”

Shiro smiled and ruffled his hair which caused Keith to pout. He chuckled again and took a step back.

“Just focus on your studies and don’t let whatever the other cadets say get to you. You know how good you are.”

Keith nodded but didn’t say anything.

“Look after the dog tags for me. I expect them back when I return.”

“I’ll take care of them.”

“Goodbye Keith. I’ll see you in a year.”

“Goodbye Shiro.” He stepped forward and briefly pulled Shiro into another hug.

Shiro smiled and then turned and walked away. He would now be off limits as he needed to prepare for the launch. Keith stood outside his door and watched Shiro walk away until he turned a corner and was out of sight. Once the older man was gone Keith entered his room and sat on his bed. He pulled Shiro’s dog tags out of his pocket and stared at them. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he examined them.

He clutched them tightly and hated how his heart hammered in his chest at the thought of Shiro leaving. He also hated the bad feelings he had about the launch. He couldn’t help but feel like he had seen Shiro for the last time. He hoped he was wrong and that he hoped that he hadn’t just said goodbye to Shiro for the last time.


	2. Late Nights

“Are you sure this is okay?” Keith asked as Shiro led him to the roof.

“Of course. I mean, you’ll be out passed curfew but that’s fine. No-one has ever found me up here so we’ll be fine.” Shiro replied.

“Famous last words.”

“We’ll be fine.”

Shiro led Keith to a secluded spot on the roof that was tucked away from prying eyes. It almost felt like that the only way to find this spot was to be looking for it. Shiro put down the small bag he had brought with him and sat down. He patted the space next to him and Keith sat down as well.

“Why did you bring me up here?” Keith asked.

“Do I need an excuse to hang out with you? We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Well, yeah but it’s not like you to break rules just to hang out. So what’s up your sleeve?”

Shiro smiled, “So you’re on to me huh?”

“I know you.”

Shiro laughed and threw his head back. Keith smiled before turning to the stars.

“You can see a lot of stars tonight.”

“I know. It’s beautiful isn’t it? Just imagine what is out there waiting for us to discover.”

“A whole universe.”

“Yeah.”

The two sat in silent and studied the stars. They were a captivating sight and stimulated the imagination. Keith had almost lost himself in the fantasy of him and Shiro travelled amongst the stars together when he saw it. He blinked, surely his sight had tricked him when it happened again.

“A meteor shower.”

“Yep. I knew one was scheduled for tonight. Thankfully the sky is clear so we can see it.”

The two watched as the streaks of light filled the sky. The natural phenomenon was a sight to behold. It was both beautiful and magnificent. It was a wonder what the universe was capable of. Humanity had only just begun to explore it.

“Just think of what awaits us out there?” Shiro asked, as if reading Keith’s mind.

“It’ll be an adventure.”

“It will be.” Shiro sighed as he watched, “It’s so beautiful.”

“Yeah, it is.” Keith said as his eyes stayed on Shiro’s face.

Keith wasn’t blind or stupid. He knew that Shiro was a handsome man and he blushed as the thought entered his mind. It wasn’t the first time he had thought it nor was it the first time that he found himself blushing in Shiro’s presence. Sometimes he sucked to have a crush on your best friend, especially when he didn’t want him to know.

He looked away and focused again on the light show happening in the sky.

Time seemed to fly by as they watched. They joked and talked and Keith couldn’t imagine doing anything better. It was the best night he’d had in a long time. They stayed up way too late but Keith always relished the chance to spend time with Shiro, even if it meant a late night.


	3. Trouble

Keith and Shiro raced through the desert on their hoverbikes. The dust trailed behind them as they sped through the dust filled landscape. Keith watched in awe as Shiro completed manoeuvres that he could only dream of completing himself.

The older man soon sped away as he jumped from the cliff edge. Keith let out a whistle as he watched. He hoped he would be able to do that one day but he also felt desire shoot through him. He didn’t know when he’d fallen for Shiro but he had. He used to be confused about why people would want to be with somebody else but now he understood. He wanted those things with Shiro. He wanted to explore and learn about what it meant to be in a relationship with Shiro. Too bad that Shiro was still getting over his breakup and getting ready for the mission to Kerberos. Maybe after Shiro got back from Kerberos he could tell him how he feels. For now he was content to be Shiro's friend.

Coming out of his thoughts, he made his way down the path that would take him to the familiar cliff where he and Shiro would hang out. He arrived to find that Shiro had already gotten there.

“Nice to see you finally arrive.” Shiro said teasingly.

Keith scoffed, “I'll win one day old timer.”

Shiro laughed, “One day.”

The two settled into a comfortable silence as they looked over horizon. They soaked in the comfort that came from being with the other as they lost themselves in their thoughts after that bike ride.

Keith’s mind turned to the upcoming Kerberos mission as it had earlier. He was going to miss his best and only friend. He wasn’t looking forward to being without Shiro but he knew that his friend would be coming back. He just hoped he could get through the year at the Garrison.

He looked at Shiro through his lashes and took in his face. It felt good to know someone was on his side. It had been a long time but something in him was at peace knowing that someone cared.

Shiro's mind was also on the Kerberos mission. He was worried about so many different things. He was worried about his disease, succeeding on this mission, Keith. He looked at his friend and felt great affection for him. It had all started because Shiro had recognised something of himself in the young man but that had developed into a mentor relationship but was now a genuine friendship. Keith was so much more than people thought they saw. He knew he was meant for great things. Others just needed to give him a chance and Keith needed to believe he deserved those chance.

He was very thankful for Keith. It settled something in him to know that someone had his back, no matter what. Even if it wasn’t the person he thought it would be. Although he had to admit that it was peaceful spending time with Keith like this. It was almost like they could forget their worries and escape the world, if only for a little while.

It was a sentiment shared by Keith, unbeknownst to Shiro.


	4. Promises

Keith sat in the chair outside the office scowling. He had gotten into another fight and Shiro was once again speaking on his behalf. He hated that Shiro was having to save him again. He hated how the other cadets words got to him but sometimes things got too much. His buttons were pushed and when everyone treated you like they expected the worst, what else was he supposed to do but give in to that?

He clenched his fists as he thought about what Shiro had promised him. He had promised him that he would never give up on him. He was struggling to believe that Shiro would never leave but he had been doing a good job of maintaining that promise. But he was also struggling to believe that he was worthy of a promise of that nature.

Everyone he had ever cared about had left him and everyone else treated him like a problem case, no matter what he did.

But he wanted to prove Shiro right. He was the first person to actually believe in him and he desperately wanted to reward Shiro’s faith in him. He wanted to be the person that Shiro thought he was. He wanted to do well and achieve his dreams of going in to space. He promised to try harder to both himself and Shiro as he sat in that chair.

After all, if he could achieve his dream of flying in space with Shiro then all this would be worth it.


	5. Gifts

Keith gripped the gift in his arms tightly as he made his way to Shiro's accommodation. It was the first birthday that had happened since they had become friends and Keith wanted to do something for Shiro. He knew he could do it on Shiro's actually birthday as it wasn’t a leap year but he wanted to do something around the elusive date.

He felt so silly as he approached the door. He and Shiro hadn’t been friends for very long but this is the kind of thing that friends did for each other right? They got each other gifts on their birthdays.

He looked down at the sloppily wrapped gift and hoped that Shiro liked it.

He stopped in front of Shiro's door and hoped that this went well. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Nothing.

He waited a few seconds and knocked again. This harder to make sure that Shiro heard him. To his relief he heard movement behind the door and it soon slid open.

“Keith? What are you doing here?” Shiro asked surprised.

Before his courage could leave him he held out the gift, “Its your birthday, isn’t it? I got you a gift.”

He looked down at the ground and let out a sigh of relief when he felt Shiro take the gift from his hands.

“Thank you Keith.”

Keith looked at Shiro and blushed when he saw the smile on his face.

“Why don’t you come in?” Shiro said as he gestured into the apartment.

Keith nodded and made his way to the sofa and sat down. Shiro followed and put Keith’s gift on the table before heading to the small kitchen area.

“Do you want a drink?”

“Sure. Water wood be fine.”

Shiro got himself and Keith a drink and then sat down next to Keith. He grabbed the gift and turned it over in his hands to open it. He could tell how nervous Keith was but he was sure that whatever it was that Keith had gotten him would be great.

He began to tear the paper that covered it and his heart swelled when he saw what it was. In his hands was a rather amateur painting of him and Keith on their hoverbikes. He could tell that Keith had put a lot of work into it. He smiled as he looked at the gift. While it wasn’t the best drawing in the world, it meant a lot to him that someone had taken the time to make something so personal. It felt like it had been a long time since someone had done something like this.

He felt a bit emotional that Keith had gone to all this trouble for him . He set the picture down on the table and leaned forward to hug Keith.

Keith froze for a moment when he felt arms around him but soon relaxed as he settled into Shiro’s arms.

“Thank you Keith. This means a lot.”

“You really like it? I mean I know it’s not the best...”

Shiro shook his head, “I love it. Its personal to us which makes it better. It’s really good. Thank you.”

Keith blushed at Shiro’s earnest words, “You’re welcome.” He was so glad that Shiro liked his present.

Next time Keith came by Shiro’s place he was pleased to find that the painting he'd given was now sat on a shelf. He blushed every time he saw it but it always gave him a sense pride that Shiro liked his gift enough to display it.


	6. Celebrations

Shiro looked around his apartment and nodded. He was satisfied with his work and hoped that Keith liked it when he arrived. It was Keith’s birthday and Shiro wanted to make it special as he knew that Keith hadn’t celebrated his birthday in a while. He felt a bit nervous as he hoped that he hadn’t overstepped any boundaries by doing this for his newest friend.

A knock sounded through the apartment and Shiro smiled as he went to let Keith in. He opened the door to find the young man waiting for him.

“Keith! Come in.” Shiro said as he gestured into the apartment. Keith smiled and walked in but stopped as he saw the few decorations that were up and the collection of food on the table. He also spotted the gift which confused him. What was Shiro up to?

“What is this about?” Keith asked as he turned back to face Shiro.

“Well, happy birthday Keith.”

Keith looked at him confused, “You remembered?”

“Of course I did. We’re friends.”

Keith blushed and smiled before turning back to what Shiro had organised. Keith’s reaction was bittersweet for Shiro. He couldn’t believe that Keith was so shocked that someone would bother to celebrate his birthday, let alone remember it. It made him glad that he had kept this small and that he was doing it.

He put his hand on Keith’s shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze before leading Keith over to the sofa. He was glad that Adam was away visiting his parents as he knew that he and Keith didn’t really get on; and he wanted Keith’s birthday to go well.

He sat down next to Keith and picked up the gift he had gotten him. He hoped that he liked it. He held the gift out and Keith gently took it. He looked down at the gift in his hands and wasn’t quite sure what to do. It had been a long time since someone had gotten him a gift. He looked back at Shiro and seeing the smile on his face he looked back down at the gift.

He picked it up and gently unwrapped the small box. He piled the wrapping paper beside him and opened the box. He gasped when he saw a pair of fingerless gloves inside. He gently picked them up. He absolutely loved them. He couldn’t take his eyes off of them. He put them on and they felt really good.

“Do you like them?” Shiro asked as he silently watched Keith.

His answer was when Keith turned to him and hugged him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around his friend.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you like them.”

“I love them.”

Keith pulled away and the two shared a smile. Shiro stood up, “How about some cake? I’ll save you the embarrassment of having me sing ‘Happy Birthday’ at you.”

Keith nodded, “Sure.”

Shiro went into the small kitchen and pulled a small cake from the fridge. He set a couple of candles on it and lit them. He walked into the living area with it and stopped in front of Keith.

“Make a wish.”

Keith blushed as he saw the candles. He looked at them, back up at Shiro and back at the candles. He closed his eyes and blew. The candles went out and Shiro set the cake down. He went and got a knife and a couple of plates.

“Do you want a piece?”

“Sure.”

Shiro cut a piece for each of them and then sat down next to Keith again. Music played quietly in the background so that they could still talk and the conversation flowed easily between them. Once the cake was eaten the two continued to talk. They ate more food and drank soda until they could feel the sugar rush happening. They then turned their attention to games. They played a few racing games as well as a few others. Keith found himself laughing the most he had in a long time. He was having a really good time and didn’t want the night to end. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t like the fact that he got Shiro all to himself for his birthday.

A knock at the door interrupted the small world they had created. Shiro got up to answer it. He opened the door to find Matt Holt on the other side of the door.

“Hey Matt, what can I do for you?” Shiro asked.

“Just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out.” Matt said as he entered the apartment.

“I’m kind of busy at the moment but maybe another day.”

“Okay then.” Matt looked around and spotted the party paraphernalia around. He was about to ask about it when he spotted Keith. The younger cadet that he knew Shiro had taken under his wing.

“Hey. I’m Matt.” He said as he walked towards Keith.

“Keith.”

“Nice gloves.”

“Thanks. Shiro got them for me.” Matt couldn’t help but notice the small blush on the cadet’s face. He smiled at the fact that of course, someone else had a crush on the irresistible Takashi Shirogane.

“It’s Keith’s birthday actually.” Shiro said from behind him.

“Happy birthday.” Matt said.

“Thanks.” Keith replied.

Matt looked at the scene and saw one of his favourite racing games, “I love that game. Mind if I crash for a bit.”

“I’m okay with it if Keith is. It’s his day after all.” Shiro replied.

Keith shrugged, “I’m fine with it.”

The three then settled down to a few races. They continued to eat and drink as well.

Eventually Matt had to leave and it was once again just the two of them. Keith relaxed again. He wasn’t used to other people and while he knew he couldn’t monopolise Shiro’s time he didn’t like others interrupting their time together. But he had liked Matt.

The sun had set by the time Keith began to yawn. He could feel his eyelids grow heavier but he didn’t want the night to end. This had been the best birthday he’d had since his dad had died. He couldn’t thank Shiro enough for making it a good day for the first time in a long time.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Shiro.

“Looks like it’s time to call it a night. Sorry we didn’t get to go out on the bikes. We’ll go this weekend, I promise.”

Keith nodded and stood up, “Sure. Looking forward to it.”

He headed towards the door with Shiro following him. He stepped through the door and turned back to Shiro.

“Thanks for today. I had a good birthday.”

“You’re welcome.”

The two shared a smile before Keith made his way back to his room. Once inside he sat on his bed and looked at the fingerless gloves he still had on. He didn’t want to take them off knowing Shiro had gotten them for him. He smiled again at the fact that he had actually had a good time celebrating his birthday.


	7. Free Day

Keith sighed as he sat at his desk. He was trying and failing to study. The problem was he just couldn’t focus. His mind would repeatedly turn to his birthday a few days ago. Shiro had given him some fingerless gloves and he had barely taken them off since. However getting to spend the day with Shiro had been the best birthday present he could’ve been given.

Now his mind would often wonder and daydream whenever he thought of Shiro; and he thought of Shiro frequently. This was another such occasion. As he tried to study his mind was instead conjuring up scenarios where he and Shiro were together. He sighed again as he thought of what their first kiss would be like.

* * *

_Keith found himself sat on the roof of the Garrison. He was now in an officer’s uniform as he’d graduated. It had been a struggle but it had been worth it. Especially when he’d seen the look of surprise on Shiro’s face when they’d first been reunited after Shiro returned from Kerberos._

_Now the two were catching up and enjoying being back in each other’s presence. It was like a dream come true, for them both. Shiro had managed to prove his detractors wrong but successfully piloting the Kerberos mission and Keith had actually managed to get through the Garrison. But the best thing was still that they were back in each other’s lives. Keith had missed his best friend more than he could put into words._

_Shiro passed him a drink and the two clinked them together before toasting to their successes. The alcohol buzzed pleasantly in him. The conversation flowed easily and he felt happier than he had in a long time. Their attention was eventually drawn to the stars and they fell into a comfortable silence. Eventually he could feel eyes on him and turned to see Shiro looking at him. He smiled and Shiro returned the smile as he slung his arm over Keith’s shoulders. Keith rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder and simply absorbed the warmth of his best friend._

“ _Keith.” The whisper made Keith looked up at Shiro._

_He opened his mouth to answer when he saw Shiro move closer and then felt lips upon his own. His brain froze for a second as it struggled to keep up with what was happening. The lips pressed harder and his brain finally registered what was happening. Shiro was kissing him!_

_He responded in kind. Shiro pulled away after a couple of seconds and the two shared a smile, but Keith’s eyes kept falling to Shiro’s lips. He sat up and then leaned over to kiss Shiro. Now that he had gotten a taste of what it was like to kiss him he didn’t want to stop. They kissed for a few more minutes before returning to their earlier position._

_No other words were spoken between them but both understood the change that had just occurred in their relationship. The progression felt natural and easy; like it was where they had always been heading in that direction._

* * *

A knock at the door brought Keith out of his daydream. He reached up to his lips and couldn’t help but wonder just what it really would be like to kiss Shiro. He really hoped that one day he got to find out.

A second knock got his full attention and he got up to see who it was.


End file.
